The invention relates in general to a system for transmitting voice date over the Internet and, more specifically, to a network architecture that permit voice communications using the Internet Protocol with alphanumeric to Internet address conversion using a directory search engine and a data base of potential callees.
The Internet has become the information xe2x80x9csuperhighwayxe2x80x9d of choice for an ever increasing number of individuals who have turned to it as an inexpensive and effective way of exchanging electronic data and information. While often thought of as a world-wide network, in reality the Internet is comprised of numerous different networks throughout the world which are linked together using a common routing protocol known as the Internet Protocol (xe2x80x9cIPxe2x80x9d). This architecture provides widespread access from an unspecified number of terminals or other dial-up equipment around the world.
Individual users, groups and other entities are identified on the Internet by a unique address conforming to the IP. A local access hub provides users with an entry way into the Internet network and acts as the exchange point for both incoming and outgoing data. The data flows along virtual channels consisting of a plurality of gateways, data routers and other physical equipment which work together to form a signal path from message origin to its intended destination. Since a point-to-point connection is never established, the costs to the user are limited to those charged by the local Internet access provider and/or a nominal periodic access fee.
The low cost associated with Internet use has spurred the development of audio applications that allow users to receive and transmit compressed Internet voice messages across the Internet. Typically, a user at one end of the connection speaks into a microphone attached to a Personal Computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d). The microphone carries the audio voice signal to a processor board in the PC which digitizes the signal and creates a digital voice file. The voice file is compressed and transferred to a selected recipient at a distant point on the Internet. Once received, the voice file is decompressed and converted via digital signal processing to an audible signal intelligible to the human ear.
The typical Internet audio set includes a PC, modem, Internet access software, file compression software and operating system. The user executes the software off the PC""s hard disk or floppy drive and the modem provides the hardware communications link with the local Internet access provider. This operation involves turning the PC ON, executing the software, gaining access to the Internet, recording the voice file and transmitting its intended recipient. At the receiving end, the process is substantially the same but in reverse.
While such applications are available and useful for inexpensive long distance calling on the Internet, they do require ownership or access to a computer and some knowledge regarding the installation, operation and execution of the accompanying software. In short, these prior art audio sets have not yet replaced the Plain Old Telephone System (xe2x80x9cPOTSxe2x80x9d) on a widespread basis. The POTS, on the other hand, has widespread appeal and provides intuitive operation.
In essence, audio applications for the Internet are still in their infancy. Problems with voice quality and awkward user interfaces detract from their use. As such, the wide array of telephone services available to POTS users are not yet available to complement existing Internet audio sets.
More specifically, with present Internet audio sets, the user is required to know the address of the voice file recipient. When an IP address is dialed, up to 20 digits have to be entered by the caller. Remembering and entering these digits is neither appealing nor practical in most situations.
Before Internet calling becomes a standard in main stream long distance calling applications, the process needs to be eased for the average garden variety long distance caller who would prefer to place a call in the easiest manner possible. Use of the POTS along with their chosen long distance carrier meets their needs since a long distance call over the POTS requires no special equipment, knowledge or information and results in a greater chance of getting through the intended callee.
Thus, a system that combine the simplicity of operation of the POTS with low cost audio access to the Internet would provide numerous advantages over prior Internet audio sets.
It has been found the prior audio communications systems for the Internet are cumbersome to use and do not provide the functionality long distance callers have come to expect from their more familiar telephone set.
As such, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system that simplifies the use of the Internet for long distance calling applications. The invention defines a combination of network elements that provide the user with a POTS look-a-like dialing pad. The dialing pad has an alphanumeric keypad and screen display which provides visual call progress information to the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is similar to the POTS. In this regard, a true telephone phone set, one that doesn""t require to be booted up to run a standard PC, is provided with a phone keypad for DTMF dialing similar to a regular phone. The set includes a hand set with a receiver and mouth piece and can be used to make voice connections via the PSTN and compressed audio using the Internet protocol.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified calling means for originating a call on the Internet. A list of known callees can be stored internally inside the dialer and retrieved by the user prior to going off-hook. For unknown callee addresses, a method of address conversion is provided wherein the user enters the alphabetic name of a potential caller on the dialing pad and the name is searched on a user data base to arrive at the corresponding Internet address.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means of initiating an Internet call without prior knowledge of the callee""s Internet address. In this regard, an directory engine and user data base of known IP addresses is maintained on a specialized network server accessed through the pad, the PSTN and the other existing Internet components. When a hit is made on the data base, the name is returned to the user on the dial pad""s display screen. A caller simply enters the alphabetic string name and the directory engine converts the string to its Internet address equivalent for the callee or callees in the database. When more than one hit is made, all of the matching names are displayed on the dialer screen permitting the calling party to scroll the list and selected the intended callee.
In one aspect, the present invention defines an Internet compatible dialer pad with an integrated modem set that is operated by the user via an extended keypad with alphanumeric entry keys and function keys. The dialer has an integrated display screen and display electronics that renders visual call progress information to the user as well as other communications indicators and related information about the current Internet connection.
In another aspect of the invention, the dialer uses the Public Switched Telephone System (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) and standard LAN/WAN technology to gain access to a plurality of Internet enhanced calling systems. A directory search engine and user data base permit the caller to obtain callee information by entering alphanumeric characters on the dialer""s keypad. Links from the PSTN to an Internet data base are not restricted to a specific digital data protocol. Suggested transmission protocols for the data base and search engine include ATM, ISDN or others depending on data traffic.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, including its features and advantages, reference is now made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.